Izumida Touichirou
|kanji = 泉田　塔一郎 |roomaji = Izumida Touichirou |alias = |gender = Male |birthday = October 10 |zodiac = Libra |bloodtype = B |height = 171 cm (5' 7") |weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) |age = |hair = Black |eye = Dark blue/gray |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Hakone Academy 2nd year → 3rd year |affiliation = Hakone Academy Bicycle Club |type = Sprinter |bicycle = BH white & blue |manga = |anime = |seiyu = Abe Atsushi}} Izumida Touichirou is a student at Hakone Academy and a member of the school's cycling club. Appearance Izumida is known for his long eyelashes as well as his extremely toned body, which is the result of vigorous weight training in preparation for the Inter-High. He sacrificed his performance in other road races to create the "perfect body" specifically for this competition. He wears his jersey unzipped, exposing his abs along with his pecs Andy and Frank, except for times when he is seriously competing. He initially has a shaved head, but later grows his hair out. Personality Plot Skills and Techniques As the result of his intense training, Izumida's core strength reached a level that allows him to sprint at his full potential. He is usually chanting "abs!" repeatedly during his sprint. His pectoralis major muscles, Andy and Frank, can sense when there is competition. If both react, his opponent is an extremely strong cyclist. Naruko and Tadokoro set this response off once they used their abilities. Midousuji set both off at once in the day 2 sprint battle. They also react to dangerous situations as a warning/reflex as demonstrated when Frank tensed up in reaction to the falling cones and Andy seemingly allowed Izumida to brake a bit to narrowly avoid them. Relationships Shinkai Hayato Izumida looks up to Shinkai as a role model due to them being fellow sprinters. He admires Shinkai very much and is angered when Midousuji insults him. Shinkai is supportive of Izumida and congratulates him for making the Inter High team, pointing out that, as sprinters, they have consecutive zekken numbers. Izumida aspires to fill Shinkai's place as ace sprinter after he leaves, and is determined not to let him down. Kuroda Yukinari Kuroda is Izumida's childhood friend. Izumida calls Kuroda "Yuki" and Kuroda calls Izumida by his first name, Touichirou. When they were younger, Kuroda was always the athletic one, while Izumida was clumsy. However, Izumida ended up surpassing Kuroda when they both joined Hakogaku's cycling club. Doubashi Masakiyo In the past, Izumida invited Doubashi to ride together when he noticed Doubashi's troubles. He encouraged Doubashi to release his inner strength. Izumida tells Kuroda that Doubashi has an even greater transformation than he does when he sends Doubashi out to take the sprinter checkpoint. Trivia ;Likes : Takoyaki (though he usually exercises moderation) : Movies (zombie flicks), has a big reaction to each one ;Unique talent : Naming muscles ;Hobbies : Knowledgeable about plants : Has a daily watering routine where he gives each plant a specific amount of water : Recently became interested in bonsai : Also knowledgeable about wildflowers ;Best subject : World history ;Misc * His pecs, Frank (left) and Andy (right), are probably named after the two Luxembourgish cyclist brothers Fränk and Andy Schleck, who won several international titles. * His latissimus dorsi (back muscle) is named Fabian, likely after the internationally renowned cyclist Fabian Cancellara, who is also Andy and Fränk Schleck's longtime teammate. * In the 3DS game, cat-Izumida refers to his pecs as Nyandy and Fnyank. Gallery izumida_firsthairchange.png| Izumida's first hairstyle change izumida_secondhairchange.png| Izumida's current hairstyle izumida pencil board.png|A pencil board featuring Izumida Izumida.Touichirou.full.1608762.jpg|Anime concept art. Izumida.Touichirou.full.1573362.jpg|Alternate anime concept art. izumida1.png izumida2.png izumida onsen.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinters Category:Astrological sign: Libra Category:Blood type: B Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club